Die, Nagito Komaeda! Die!
by Luckenhaft
Summary: If there was one thing I will be remembered for having contributed to this fandom, this won't be it. Souda relives childhood trauma, Komaeda is honest with his feelings, Kuzuryu loses hit cool, Chiaki reviews Five Night's at Freddy's, Monokuma executes, Hajime establishes a new OTP for himself, and Monomi becomes the Ultimate Hope Martyr Waifu.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa or the song featured in this short one-shot. I also regret nothing. Yet.**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day on Jabberwock Island as 6 of the 7 remaining participants of the Killing School Trip gathered together at the restaurant on the second floor of Hotel Mirai enjoying breakfast together. Though one of the remaining participants was bothered by the absence of one of the other remaining participants.

"Hey guys." Hajime Hinata spoke up getting the attention of the Ultimate Gamer sitting across from him.

"What is it Hajime?" Chiaki Nanami asked taking her attention away from the game she was playing on her handheld.

"Where's Komaeda?" Silence was Hajime's response from everyone else as they released that the Ultimate Psychopa- Lucky Student was absent. This greatly bothered everyone else present considering what the Hope-obsessed zealot could be up to behind their backs.

"Crap! If that nutjob is up to something, I'm going to-" Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was about to voice his thoughts about the nutjob in question when he was interrupted by...

"Your going to do what, Kuzuryu?" The One True Hope Bagel, **(That one was for you Nico-Senpai!)** Nagito Komaeda asked of the Ultimate Yakuza, suddenly appearing behind him and next to Kazuichi Souda.

"AAAGGHH!" Souda did his best impression of a screeching Velociraptor in response to Komaeda's sudden appearance.

"Where have you been Nagito, and what's with the Boom Box and Microphone?" Hajime questioned getting a bad feeling all of sudden.

"I was speaking with Monokuma who assisted me on coming up with the perfect method of apologizing for my behavior during the last class trial, and conveying my feelings to all of you." Komaeda's answer, and his calm smile did nothing to alleviate Hajime's bad feeling. In fact the opposite happened as now everyone was feeling a powerful feeling of dread begin to descend on them as Komaeda placed the Boom Box on the ground and turned it on before turning to face them all with microphone in hand. At the same time the monitor in the restaurant suddenly came to life as Monokuma's two-toned form appeared on it, giggling at the despair everyone is about to face.

His giggle sounded a bit like this, "Upupupupupupupupupupupupupu! For those of you reading this, I recommend that you look up the following video on YouTube."

 **Komaeda & Friends. (Courtesy of Engine Wolf whom inspired this musical torture fanfiction.)**

"I have so many friends, that I love." Komaeda spoke before waiting for everyone to realize the hell they were about to experience. Chiaki and Sonia seemed confused, Hajime's ahoge wilted, Souda's face adopted a haunted visage, Owari was confused for a second before realizing what was about to happen, Kuzuryu cursed, and Minimaru voiced what everyone was thinking.

"SHIT!"

 _I love you. You love me._

 _Were a happy family._

 _With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you._

 **SMOOCH!** "Ew!" **(That one was for you Komahina shippers. I regret this fanfiction now.)**

 _Won't you say that you love me too?_

 **(Cue giggling Komaeda sound effect which is creepy to imagine, as is the case for whenever Komaeda laughs.)**

 _I love you. You love me._

 _Were best friends, like friends should be._

 _With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you._

 **SMOOCH!** "Dammit Nagito!" **(I'm sorry Hajime.)**

 _Won't you say that you love me too?_

 **(Cue even more Komaeda giggling which serves as Nightmare Fuel for me.)**

 **Komaeda & Friends. END!**

"So what did you guy's think?" Komaeda asked eager to see everyone's reaction to his heartfelt confession of Hope- BAGELS!

"Mommy, why are you hugging Barnie on the bed without any clothes on?" Souda asked out loud to no one in particular as he seemed to be experiencing a painful flashback of his childhood.

 **"What. The. Fuck!"** Kuzuryu and Hajime both voiced out simultaneously.

"That was..." Sonia started only for Owari and Minimaru to finish for her.

"Terrifying."

"SHIT!"

"That felt like I was doing a marathon of all the Five Night's at Freddy's games. The jump scares get annoying once you reach the second game." Chiaki postulated her feelings as she began to feel a migraine coming on, "The first game is fun and exhilarating, but the following ones came out too soon after the first one was released." Chiaki added on feeling obligated to defending the game she was talking about.

"I'm glad everyone enjoyed that, because I plan to sing that song again to you all. And again. And again. And again." Komaeda continued to say, 'And again.' without end as Monokuma spoke up on the monitor.

"And as an added bonus I intend to broadcast Komaeda's serenade to all of you guys on everyone monitor on the islands, so that no matter where you go, you'll never escape Komaeda's feelings for all of you. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Monokuma continued to laugh having unveiled his final motive for murder: Musical Torture! Komaeda began to sing again, just as Kuzuryu shot up from his seat ready to end this.

"OH FUCK NO! Eat shit and die, asshole!" Kuzuryu yelled as he a pulled shotgun from... Somewhere? Who cares where he got it! What matters is Kuzuryu has it leveled at Komaeda's face. Hajime and Chiaki were quick to respond just as Kuzuryu was pulling the trigger, but he wasn't the only one willing to stop the madness as Owari lunged intent on strangling Komaeda.

 **BANG! BANG!**

... Silence.

 **Thud!**

Kuzuryu missed, but Monomi didn't, "I'm sowwy Chiaki."

"Monomi no!" Chiaki declared shocked about what had happened understanding the implications of what her sister had just done for them. **(Spoiler Alert!)**

"Whelp look's like Monomi needs to be punished again for being a killjoy." Monokuma declared having appeared behind Monomi with his claws out ready to execute.

"I'm sorry for being a bad teacher everyone." Monomi said not even attempting to stop her inevitable and abrupt punishment.

"I love you." To the surprise of everyone there Hajime was the one who said that, grateful for the hell that Monomi had saved them all from and having saved one of them from being executed for ending Komaeda's madness.

"LOVE! LOVE! THIS, SLUT!"

* * *

 **I regret this even more now. Engine Wolf inspired this, so blame him and make him release another funny Dangan Ronpa video for our enjoyment.**


End file.
